


Eternal Summers and Other Lonely Seasons

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Friendship, Gen, Humour, PL goes UwU, PL is dad of the year, Rai was always like That, Rai's Bro, Raskreia was always cool, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes he is featured in this a lot, smol!Rai, smol!Raskreia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: The Lord intends for Raizel and Raskreia to get along and work together to keep the peace in Lukedonia when they one day inherit the titles of Noblesse and Lord.But what happens when they don't even get along asplaymates?
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel & Erga Kenesis di Raskreia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Eternal Summers and Other Lonely Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write fic of these two as kids for ages. 
> 
> Just a disclaimer: This fic, despite being set who knows how long ago in human terms, uses some fairly modern human vocabulary to convey some things better. Think of it as the Nobles' equivalent of the word in question.
> 
> ~~how was I supposed to resist making Raskreia throw playground insults at Rai, come on~~~
> 
> Dedicated to the Cadiscord Mobskreia crowd🙏  
> Join Cadiscord: **https://discord.gg/Ad97bDS23Q**

The sun was bright and painted the sky brilliant blue, pushing around the assorted white clouds so they didn't hide its face. It was warm, but a pleasant breeze made it chilly at the same time. The grass was vibrantly green at this time of day, light danced off the marble pillars opening out into the courtyard, and a single lone figure sat on a stone bench at the center of it all, staring at the sky as if the sun didn't hurt his eyes.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel." 

The boy turned at the sound of his name being called brazenly across the distance. Raskreia stepped onto the grass barefoot, because manifesting footwear that fit her comfortably was not a skill she enjoyed practicing. 

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "That is weird. You're not even blinking." 

Raizel being strange was not new. He had been strange since the day her father had introduced them, several years ago, eerily quiet and reserved, but not in the way most Nobles were reserved. He was more awkward than stiff, and rather than ignoring people because they were beneath him, he seemed to ignore them on a accident, because he was daydreaming. 

She sighed as she arrived at the bench. Well, he was the best she had. There were other children who would visit occasionally and play with her, but Raizel was a far more frequent presence even though he was boring compared to the others. Father doted on the weird boy for reasons that Raskreia did not understand. 

"Blink," she ordered, waving a hand in his face. 

He regarded her strangely. "You would like me to...blink?" 

"I would like you to stop being creepy. Blinking will help." 

Hesitantly, Raizel blinked as if he was trying this out for the very first time. 

And then he blinked some more. And even more. He started to blink so rapidly that _that_ now became cause for concern. 

"Stop! What are you _doing?_ " 

Raizel looked her way with bleary, dazed eyes. "I am seeing...waves...dots...every time I close my eyes." 

This time she really did groan out loud. "They're called _worms_ , and it happens when you stare at the sun for too long."

Raizel was quiet for a moment. 

"Worms?" he pronounced, the word hesitant on his lips. 

"Yes, worms. Have you never seen them before?" Raskreia could not believe it, until she realized who she was talking to. It was highly likely that _he_ was the only Noble living on Lukedonian soil who did not know what a worm was. 

Slowly, Raizel shook his head. 

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand. _Unbelievable_. "I can show you. How do you expect to live in this world when you don't even know that?" 

Raizel looked startled, then bashful. Good. He _should_ be ashamed of himself, for being so ignorant. 

She dragged him to a different patch of garden, on the other side of the open marble corridor, wherein she was pretty sure she had seen the creatures before. 

"You stand back."

Raskreia rolled up her sleeves and kneeled on the earth, carefully pushing aside ferns and various colorful flowering plants. He did as he was told, standing like a scarecrow to a side, although his eyes did track her movements with open curiosity. 

Several minutes in, and Raskreia was starting to get annoyed. Not at Raizel this time. Why did the worms have to hide their presence so well? She did not intend to hurt them. Were they all asleep? At this hour? A glance at Raizel told her his curiosity hadn't abated. She would look like a fool if she could not produce the creatures she'd told him for sure existed. 

"My, my. Princess?" 

Raskreia stiffened at the sound of Father's voice. She turned around to find him standing in the corridor, a surprised expression on his face. Next to him stood another frequent visitor at the palace, a tall man who looked a lot like Raizel but with wavy hair and a far more outgoing personality. 

"Father," she greeted, standing up. She realized her forearms and knees were caked in mud, but before she could summon her powers to take care of it, Raizel quietly vanished the dirt for her. 

"Haha, I saw that!" Father teased. "If you thought that would get you in trouble with me you really should've had some foresight."

Raskreia nodded seriously. "Those without foresight are not worthy of upholding responsibility." 

"Er, yeah－" 

"I will accept whatever punishment Father deems fit for my lack of foresight." 

"Ah." Father winced. "I was－merely jesting, Princess." 

The man next to him chuckled into a fist. When Father looked at him in question, he grinned, and lowered his voice to tell Father a secret. Raskreia frowned. It was rude to pass secrets in the presence of those who weren't privy to them. 

Whatever he said must have been funny, because Father burst out laughing.

"You know what? You're so right." He considered Raskreia again, a soft smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you two getting along. Raizel, is my daughter playing nice? I know my little angel tends to be _mischievous_ sometimes."

"Raskreia has been courteous to me," answered Raizel plainly. 

"What were you doing?" 

"She was showing me worms." 

The statement was so unexpected that Father simply froze for a moment, as did the tall man, before they both simultaneously started to laugh. Raskreia narrowed her eyes at them. What was so amusing about it? It was _tragic_ , not amusing, that Raizel at his age didn't even know what worms were. Raskreia was pretty certain that he was at least a little older than her.

"Worms..." Father wiped a stray tear from his eye. "I love children. Children are so cute. Are you sure I can't adopt you both?" 

"You practically have already," answered the wavy-haired man who looked like Raizel. "Do we not visit often enough?" 

"No," Father lamented. "I want more children. Of course my little angel is perfect, but a full house is _such_ an appealing thought." 

Raskreia scowled. There he went again, talking about how much he wanted to adopt Raizel. Raizel didn't even seem to realize what an honour that was; the strange boy had turned his attention to the ground again, behind them, and she was just about to call him out for his inattention when suddenly he called for her in a hushed, slightly excited voice she'd never before heard from him. 

"Raskreia, is that...a worm?" 

She immediately turned to look, following the direction his finger was pointed in. There, on top of a broad leaf of a flowering plant, moving sinusoidally, it was－ the elusive creature she'd spent so long hunting for. 

Father let out a squealing noise like he always did when he thought she did something endearing. Raskreia ignored him and ran over to where Raizel was now studying the creature up close. 

She didn't see the tall man who looked like Raizel quietly pull Father away from where he was watching them with sparkling eyes.

Hours later, the man appeared again to take Raizel back to their own mansion. Raskreia bid them farewell with sunspots behind her eyes. It stung a little, but she didn't regret accepting Raizel's suggestion of staring at the sun again and seeing the vision-worms from a new lens now that they both knew what worms looked like. 

Maybe he was not such a boring playmate after all.

 _Only time,_ she supposed, _would really tell._


End file.
